1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to taping socks which have tightening parts woven in the socks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The taping socks which have a tightening part from a sole part to an instep part of the socks have already sold. However, the socks mainly tighten the arch part.
On the other hand, a prior art which has two tightening parts to tighten an ankle part is well-known in the registration utility model No. 3069414. However, these socks are suitable for infant, and its purpose is to prevent them from sliding down.
In the past, the taping socks, which holds the ankle in order to protect Achilles"" tendon and the instep and to prevent intorelance during walking or exercising, has not existed.
In view of above-mentioned situations, the subject of the present invention is to provide the taping socks which hold the ankle to protect the instep and Achilles"" tendon and to prevent intorelance during walking or existence.